


A New Life

by readingpast12



Series: Doctors and Handymen [1]
Category: Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Exposition, Gen, Short, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingpast12/pseuds/readingpast12
Summary: How two good people with the shining ended up in Ergastulum.This part assumes you've read Doctor Sleep and explains how they connect.  If you haven't read the book don't worry about it, but read the book it's awesome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short exposition story for the rest of the work. It will answer some questions but it's honestly optional.

It was a week after John had come back and told Dan Torrance that he found his watch. It was another Thursday night and Dan couldn't help but keep looking at Gemma. Not out of attraction; she was an extremely unpleasant woman. It wasn't pity either; god knows Dan had done awful shit too. But he couldn't help wonder whether he could help Gemma.

Dan’s shining wasn't so much stronger or weaker these days as it was more controlled. He knew from Doctor John that the ability he possessed as a child to find things and extrapolate information from memories was as strong as it ever was. Maybe, if he could get Gemma to think about the hit and run he could give her the name of the victim so she could make her amends. Or at least he could tell her if the poor guy was still alive when she drove off. He could do that.

But that would mean asking her to think in great detail about the worst night of her life so he could pull some psychic shit on her and tell her things Dan couldn't possibly know. That didn’t seem like a great idea. Plus it would mean reaching into her past and he might not want to know what slept there.

He thought about this all night look at this woman, wondering what he should do. He decided not to approach Gemma as soon as the meeting ended which is exactly when she approached him. 

“Is there something you want to say?” There was nothing rude about how she asked it and the question was accompanied by a flirtatious bump into him. 

She had been wondering if the looks he stole meant a reciprocity to the crush she had developed on the attractive young man. But she had also wondered if it was about the story she told in an act of not so total honesty. Between those fears and the bump, Dan was able to garner the shine he was hoping for.

“You're from Ergastulum, not Somerville,” Dan said. It was the first thing he noticed because the lie involved in her telling of the story was what worried her the most.

“My half brother is, well probably was, a twilight.” Now she was thinking back. It was the accident that incited Gemma to leave. Her brother was stuck there but she wasn't. If she left it would all start looking up for her. Little did she know, her addiction would follow her across the Atlantic.

“That's where you ran over the man.” Dan’s hand was on her arm. Physical contact help when trying to do stuff like this.

Dan continued, not paying attention to the ethereal quality now present in his voice. “His name was Leonard Theo. He was in Med School.”

She stared at him angrily, an expression less foreign to her face than the flirty one she wore earlier. “How could you possibly know that?”

Dan shrugged. “I just do. He has a practice there. You might find him online.”

Gemma looked ready to cry. “And what to I do with this.”

“Make amends I suppose. And if he asks how you found him, don't mention my name. In fact, avoid mentioning this in general.”

Gemma hugged him. She wasn't crying about the hit and run Dan knew. She was crying because it was the first time she's thought of her brother in 4 years. He couldn't imagine having a sibling and not sparing them a thought every once and awhile. Also, what the hell is a Twilight?


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed by and Dan stayed Sober. Every so often he would get a psychic bump from a girl not so far away named Abra. It occasionally took the form of a thought or a warm touch. Usually, her communication was a note on the blackboard where he recorded the names of hospice patients at the Helen Rivington where he lived and worked. The only time the message was anything except for a friendly greeting was one terrifying message “They’re killing the baseball boy!” And even that message was accompanied by nothing more than a panicky feeling that came and went quickly. 

This was not a love tap. Billy, a man who Dan’s been chummy with for a decade, looked at his friend in horror. Dan had just keeled over and started screaming. The only words Billy could make out from it was “Please, Tony, please!” 

Billy had his phone out and ready to dial 911 when Dan came too and said, “Put it away, I’m okay.” Billy figured out it was a psychic flash, maybe because Billy had the shining too but much less.

Dan didn’t remember much from the flash but when he got back to the Helen Rivington house he saw a message on the blackboard.

cadabra@nhmlx.com

He puzzled over her screen name for a few seconds, then got it and laughed. “Good one, kid, good one.” Then he sent her an email. In the SUBJECT box at the top of the email form, Dan wrote Hello Abra. He dropped the cursor, took a deep breath, and typed four words: Tell me what’s wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan met Abra Rafaella Stone in a library in a nearby town named Anniston. The whole interaction reminded him of when he had first met Dick Halloran. When Dan first realized he wasn’t alone. He also got a feeling of what Dick had found out. That there is who shines a hell of a lot brighter than you. Dan was a flashlight and Abra was a lighthouse. He also found out the kind of deep trouble Abra had got into.

A few things happened in quick succession. Doctor John, Abra’s pediatrician, found out that the thing with the watch was far from an isolated incident. John followed Dan to Iowa where the glove of an 11-year-old was buried with the kid for two years. That boy was Bradley Trevor, the baseball boy, who was healthy and didn’t give the True Knot the measles. They brought the glove back to abra and after a tense conversation with the tween's father Abra told them the lowdown.

Abra told them about what she discovered from a woman named Rose the Hat who tried to invade Abra’s mind. She told them what she found from the glove. She told them that a group of people who killed kids with the shining in exchange for immortality was coming for her. In a frightened voice, she informed the men looking on in awe and horror, “We can’t fight them. We just can’t. We have to hide.”

“And where precisely can you hide from a wealthy and old organization with psychic powers?” John asked. He didn’t mean to sound cynical but it was a legitimate question.

“I might know a place,” Dan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the meeting years ago when Dan told Gemma about Doc Theo, Gemma had found a fuckbuddy in the former and a pen pal in the latter. The relationship didn’t work out. Relationships within AA circles rarely do.

Dan approached Gemma after the Thursday night meeting. He hadn’t made it back from Anniston in time for the meeting but he caught the second half and it was Gemma he needed to see anyways. “You once said that Ergastulum was a good place to go if you don’t want to be found.”

Gemma nodded. “Are you looking for somewhere to hide?”

“Yes.”

The plan was a good one. Dan and Abra would fly to Rome. There was nothing strange about an uncle and his niece visiting family in Italy. Then Abra would sneak out of the hotel to meet a boy Dan had never met and would never be seen again. Or, at least, that’s the story the press would hear.

Dan and Abra would actually check into the hotel, a no security place outside the city, and they would drive to Ergastulum. Abra would stay with Doc Theo under the name of Abigail Storm and Dann would drive back to the hotel. The next morning he would report the crime and to the True Knot it would be another kid with the shining lost to the same means their own crimes were blamed. It happened.

The whole thing went off without a hitch. Dan was investigated and although his alcoholic past helped make him a suspect, the uncle story checked out better than Dan knew. Condolences were sent and Abra Stone became another warning story to little girls traveling abroad.

Three days later Daniel Storm met his niece in Ergastulum and a new life was started.


End file.
